Malos Recuerdos
by NinaGrigori
Summary: Marianella esta perdida en su mundo, camina por el bosque sin saber lo que pasara despues... One-Shot


****Los personajes son de RGB y Cris Morena Group, la historia es lo unico que me pertenece****

**Malos Recuerdos**

Ahora recuerdo todo veo mi vida pasando lentamente o eso dicen que pasa cuando estas por morir, no estoy muy segura de que este sea el caso, o no lo estaba; pero mi vida no dejaba de pasar ante mis ojos, estaba más que confundida ¿Quién SOY? Marianella Molina Prado Rojo o Marianella Talarico Rinaldi?... desde la imagen de una fuente, hasta el blanco y negro del NE, en todas las imágenes aparece él. Mi héroe según mis recuerdos perdidos, esos que estaban suspendidos en alguna parte de toda mi mente.

_Algunos recuerdos parecen buenos otros me da lástima recordarlos pero me siento carente de emociones me siento cada vez peor, siento un agujero y me doy cuenta que es verdad estoy al borde de la muerte, los recuerdos pasan cada vez más rápido parece ser una vida complicada pero ya no sé si es la mía o solo una absurda pesadilla. Mis recuerdos se paran veo una cara de angustia y a mí en una cama desmayada no sé cuando paso pero, de un momento a otro lo veo llegar con una bolsita ahora entiendo me quiere salvar, pero, no lo recuerdo a él solo su cara. Recuerdos que pasan, veo a Jazmín medio morocha y con el pelo largo vestida con colores llamativos al igual que la mayoría de personas, veo un concierto pero no se dé quien es, lo veo a él y al salvaje de pelo largo junto con Ramiro y Jazmín, pero eso nunca paso._

Intento incorporarme, pero, lo único que encuentro es mi mano roja, tal como mi vestido antes blanco.

_Al recordar la carrera que pegue hacia el bosque llega otro recuerdo esta vez intento llegar a algo o a alguien, pero, ¿a quién? Es algo así como un galpón, el está con una armar amagando con dispararle a Simón o alguna de las otras dos personas que están con él, una rubia y un morocho hasta que me ve a mí, no sé qué estaba haciendo, ni él, ni yo. Lo veo dispararme pero no siento el impacto, alguien me cubre; un héroe mas a la colección. Lo recuerdo a él llorando y yo consolándolo pero ¿Por qué llora?_

Intento abrir los ojos o moverme, no parece funcionar mis partes no responden solo están inertes y cada vez mas frías.

_Un recuerdo más me invade, estoy en un carromato con él, estamos besándonos y con un anillo, es confuso pero ahora estaba en una montaña de nieve, un beso, un reencuentro, colores por todas partes… recuerdos que pasaban por mi mente sin quererlo y más rápido que los demás, una carta un desmayo y una ruptura con llantos y lamentos. Mi mente se detiene en un recuerdo donde estoy en una especie de clínica, muriéndome; un deja vu me sacude y otra vez una sensación de miedo me invade, un héroe mas aparece: curándome. Un recuerdo más y este parece ser el último porque todo empieza a desenfocarse, son dos personas amándose, el y yo. _

El frio del bosque en el que estoy me invade nunca supe que paso, ni tampoco quise saber cómo llegaron a dispararme, ni quien lo hizo, siento pasos, son varios como si estuvieran corriendo, es posible que alguien me viera y corriera para intentar salvarme pero ya es tarde; por lo menos eso quiero creer. Logro abrir mis ojos lo veo a él, a mi primer y más querido héroe me sonríe y escucho que me susurra algo al oído y llora. No lo siento más, pero, siento que aun estoy viva, el me ayuda y me lleva por una especie de túneles y corre cargándome en brazos y tratando de parar la hemorragia, desesperado ¿quiere que viva? El es un salvaje y mato a mis padres entonces ¿Por qué me quiere viva?

Llegamos a una especie de quinta llena de plantas por lo que supuse con mi poco aliento que no se podía llegar allí por otra parte que no fueran los túneles, grita pidiendo ayuda una chica flaca viene a retarlo pero, al verme como estoy se pone a llorar y llama a un tal Gonzalo… Ahí ya no recuerdo más solo su voz rasposa y triste.

_-No te vayas mi amor, te necesito._

-No sé quien sos, pero, nunca te voy a abandonar

– susurro como puedo, ni siquiera se si me escucho, pero lo confirme cuando me sonrió y me hizo dormir en algún intento de cama.

Ahora sé que a veces los malos recuerdos son los que vale la pena recordar, porque te demuestran lo que necesitas saber…


End file.
